Under the Stars
by GlowingGumboots
Summary: Roxas has just moved to Radiant Garden High School from Hollow Bastion. Transferring in his final year of school will definitely prove to be diffucult with many obstacles. However, with a group of friends, some romantic interest, and ever-present danger, will Roxas make it through?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am brand new to writing so please be kind when reading this story. Hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update regularly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Kingdom Hearts franchise.**

 **Chapter 1**

Roxas stared at the door labelled 'Reception' with a sense of fear. He quickly checked his appearance in the abnormally large mirror in the corridor. Taking a deep breath he gripped the door handle and entered the room. The scent of jasmine instantly surrounded him and his nerves were eased slightly. Roxas locked eyes with the receptionist, a young blonde woman with the most unusual hairstyle he had ever seen. They looked like antennae you would see on an insect. She regarded Roxas with a look of utter indifference, slouched in her chair with her feet resting casually on the desk. "Yeah? What do you want?" she drawled out. "Hi, my name is Roxas Strife. I'm new here. I was told to see the principal." Her nametag read 'Larxene', a name odd enough to suit her unique hairstyle. "K, he's in there. Go nuts." She motioned to the door behind her then whipped out her phone and started playing a game. Roxas sensed the conversation was now definitely finished.

Roxas regained his sliver of confidence and knocked on the door with the word 'Principal' branded on it. "Come in" came a deep, smooth voice from the other side. Entering cautiously, Roxas was met with a tall, intimidating man with the most dynamic silver hair. "Ah, you must be Roxas Strife. Welcome to Radiant Garden High School. I am Ansem, the headmaster. Please, have a seat." Roxas timidly hurried to the seat in front of Ansem's ridiculously oversized maple desk.

"So, your records show you just moved from Hollow Bastion where you were an honor roll student. Impressive, but why did you move schools?" Roxas quickly ran through his rehearsed lines in his mind. "My father took up a job here in Radiant Garden. He is an engineer and this school is much closer to his work so I was enrolled here." Ansem nodded sagely, writing something quickly down. "Ok, and you are continuing your senior year of high school here, and you were enrolled in all AP classes at your last school, is that correct?" Roxas nodded, not wanting to add anything and hoping this meeting would conclude soon. Roxas was never fond of forced conversation, particularly with authority figures.

"Well then , here is your timetable with all your classes and rooms. I will also be assigning you a guide to help you find your classes and get to know the school." Ansem pressed the intercom next to his desktop, "Larxene, could you send in Olette please?" Ansem asked politely. "Whatever" came the response from his charming receptionist. The door opened behind Roxas and he saw a petite brunette walk in with a wide smile on her face. Ansem smiled and beckoned her to the desk. "Olette, this is Roxas, our new transfer student from Hollow Bastion." Olette smiled even wider and looked at Roxas. "Hi! My name's Olette and I'll be your guide for today!" Roxas recoiled slightly at the loud welcome and flinched as she rushed to glomp him in an encompassing hug. Ansem chuckled lightly as Roxas rested his hands cautiously around Olette's waist, looking rather caught off guard. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, Roxas. I hope you enjoy your time here at our school. Feel free to come and see me if you have any questions." Roxas nodded his head in thanks to the principal before having his hand taken by Olette and yanked quickly out of the reception.

"Ok tell me everything about yourself, Roxas! Spare no details!" Olette gushed. Roxas prepared himself and launched into his introduction. "Well, my name is Roxas Strife, I'm 18 years old, an Aries, I just moved from Hollow Bastion, I like tennis, swimming, I play the violin, and I'm extremely nervous about today." Roxas took a big breath after such a long sentence. "Wow, that's great! I happen to be the tennis captain here. What a coincidence!" Roxas internally cheered. He'd made a connection with someone already, even if it was just both of them liking tennis. "Ok, my turn! My name is Olette Summers, I'm also 18 years old and in my senior year, captain of the tennis team, honor roll student and also an artist." Roxas raised his eyebrows at her introduction. Olette was also an honor roll student and a tennis enthusiast. _Maybe making friends won't be difficult here_ , Roxas thought.

Olette began the tour of the school, showing Roxas the cafeteria, the gymnasium, the music and art departments and the sporting fields. Roxas was thoroughly impressed with Radiant Garden High. The corridors were rich with elegant carpets and artworks gracing the walls. The uniforms were also quite pleasant to look at, as far as uniforms go. Radiant Garden High's uniform colours were white shirts with rose red ties and black blazers. The uniforms made the students look very prestigious and Roxas was excited to be a part of it.

"Let me have a look at your timetable. I'll check if we have any classes together." Olette quickly scanned Roxas's timetable and was delighted with what she saw. "Wow! We have every class together except one! You've got World History while I'm taking Advanced Spanish." Roxas felt a soothing rush of relief. He would know someone in just about every class he had. Roxas smiled happily and felt himself relax. He had made a friend already, and by massive co-incidence happened to share quite a few common interests with said friend.

Olette was about to add something else but was interrupted by the school bell. Roxas's nerves returned at the thought of going to class but quickly reminded himself he wasn't doing it alone. "Ok Roxas we've got AP English with Xigbar. He's a pretty cool teacher, just stay on his good side and you'll be fine." Roxas nodded and took that on board. Olette grabbed Roxas's hand once again and dragged him gently to their classroom. It seemed they were one of the last few to arrive to class since most students had already taken their seats. Olette took him over to the teacher where Roxas was shocked to see he was wearing an eye-patch over his right eye. _What is with the fashion styles at this school_ , Roxas pondered.

Being 5'10" Roxas wasn't considered short but Xigbar seemed to tower over Roxas. "Hello, you must be our new transfer student. Ansem tells me you're an honor roll student. I tend to favour those students who excel but make no mistake, this class will challenge you. You have been warned." Roxas swallowed nervously but nodded nonetheless. "Take the seat next to Olette near the back." Roxas mumbled his thanks and quickly took the only empty seat next to Olette. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Olette whispered. Roxas didn't agree but smiled anyway with Olette.

Xigbar began his lecture on Hamlet. Roxas began taking notes but didn't invest himself fully, he had just studied Hamlet at Hollow Bastion High and had a sound knowledge of the play. Letting his concentration diminish, Roxas looked out the window and observed the school. The school grounds were indeed beautiful. Roxas had never seen so many vibrant shades of green before. Trees, gardens, hedges and flowers dominated the walkways outside the school, giving a very serene atmosphere. Hollow Bastion had been a much more gloomy school with barely any natural flora. The school was shrouded in grey from the dominating concrete. Roxas felt significantly more comfortable at this school.

After surviving two more classes the school bell alerted the students to lunch. Olette once again lead Roxas to the cafeteria, dragging him by hand. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the childish habit Olette seemed to have. "I'm so excited to introduce you to my friends! They are going to absolutely love you, Roxas." Roxas prayed that she was right. This was going to either make or break his first day at his new school. After grabbing lunch for both herself and Roxas she led them to the farthest table in the back left corner.

The table seemed quite crowded already but there seemed to be enough room for them both to squeeze in. "Everyone, attention please! This is Roxas, he's new here. Please make him feel welcome in this sublime group of ours." Everyone at the table rolled their eyes humorously at Olette's grand announcement and then turned their attention to Roxas. They all unanimously shared a common thought. _This kid is beautiful!_ Roxas noticed their staring, and drooling in some cases and couldn't help but blush. Roxas was aware that his looks were higher than average but his mild social anxiety kept him humble.

Snapping her fingers, Olette refocused the group and began introducing them one by one. "Ok we have Sora, Riku, Pence, my boyfriend Hayner, Selphie, Yuffie and Naminé." Roxas smiled and waved politely, still fighting his persistent blush. Selphie let out a high-pitched squeal and wrapped Roxas in a tight hug. "He's so cute!" Selphie exclaimed. The group chuckled together at both Selphie's antics and Roxas's look of unease. Selphie released him and returned to her seat next to Yuffie and Hayner. After recovering from his nerves, Roxas managed to settle in quite easily. Olette didn't lie when she said the group would accept him with open arms. He conversed effortlessly with everyone from the group, bonding particularly well with Naminé who shared his love of music. She happened to play the cello and discussed playing duets with Roxas who was more than interested.

The forty minute lunch period seemed to pass by unbelievably fast, the group was surprised to hear the bell sound so quickly. "Okay, last class of the day! Roxas, unfortunately this is where we part ways, I've got Spanish and you've got World History. I'll show you to the class but we'll meet up after school at the gates, okay?" Olette sensed Roxas's nerves at going to a class where he knew no-one and gave him a quick, reassuring hug. Roxas smiled at the girl's concern for him, warmth spreading in his chest. He thanked his lucky starts Olette was chosen to be his guide. Olette showed him to his class and dashed off to make her class in time, once again giving him a comforting smile. Roxas took what seemed like his fiftieth deep breath today and entered the room.

Roxas was met with a rather stiff man who gave off a cold aura. "You're Roxas Strife? I am Vexen. Do not disturb my class, do not slack off, and you will study hard for my class. I am aware of your current grades but I assure you they will not be easy to maintain in this class." Roxas was about to pass out. Never had he encountered such an unfriendly teacher in all his years of education. Vexen was quickly spiking Roxas's anxiety levels. He nodded rapidly under Vexen's calculating gaze. "Your seat is in the back row, next to Axel. Axel, raise your hand." Roxas looked to the back of the room and was overwhelmed by the colour red. This boy had the most astonishing mane of scarlet red hair, catching Roxas off guard immediately. Realising he had been staring, Roxas rushed to the back of the room, feeling Vexen's disapproving stare on his back the entire trip.

Roxas took his seat and grabbed his books and materials from his bag, sitting back up only to notice he was being observed. Intensely. Turning to the left his gaze met Axel's and he was disarmed by the most brilliant shade of green eyes with strange upside down tattoos under both orbs. Likewise, Axel had been stupefied by Roxas's vibrant shade of azure blue eyes. Both boys continued to gaze at each other until Roxas snapped back into reality, blushing and turning his gaze to Vexen and the blackboard. Trying to maintain a calm facade on the outside, Roxas's heart was doing gymnastics in his chest, exhilaration pumping through his body. He managed to get control of his mind again and tried to focus on Vexen's lecture on The First Great War. Managing to take some detailed notes, Roxas was pulled out of concentration by a note passed from Axel's table on a small piece of paper.

 _Hi._

Roxas looked over at Axel who was looking at the blackboard but had a small smirk on his face, clearly watching Roxas from the corner of his eye. Debating whether to ignore the message and focus on his class or engage Axel, Roxas decided to take a risk, turning the paper over and replying with a simple hello and cautiously placing it on Axel's desk corner. Resuming his note-taking, he was again interrupted by another of Axel's messages.

 _You are gorgeous._

Roxas's eyes reeled at the message and spluttered, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies on protein powder. Despite his looks, Roxas had never gotten used to being complimented, always assuming they were sarcastic. Looking once again at Axel he saw the other boy sporting a grin on his face and twirling his pen in his hand. Roxas was trying to think of something to reply with but was brought back to reality when he realised he was just asked a question by Vexen. Panicking, Roxas stood up and tried to search for an answer, any answer in his head but was cut off before he could formulate a response.

"Roxas, what is that in your hand?" Vexen asked icily. Roxas's heart threatened to stop entirely if it didn't get a break soon. Roxas was still holding Axel's note in his left hand. Stammering, Roxas tried to come up with an excuse but it was too late, Vexen was already approaching his desk. Taking the note from Roxas's trembling hand, Vexen quickly glanced at it and returned his cold gaze to Roxas's. "Losing focus already, Roxas? I must say I am thoroughly disappointed. Now, tell me. Who gave you this note?" Roxas could feel Axel's discomfort next to him and quickly ran through two scenarios in his head. If he told Vexen, both he and Axel would be punished. If he deceived Vexen and lied, only he would be punished.

Not wanting to make enemies on his first day, Roxas decided on the latter. "I don't know, sir." Vexen, surprised by Roxas's response, pushed again. "Roxas, tell me now or you will recieve detention this afternoon." Roxas began to hyperventilate in his mind, but stuck to his resolve. "I don't know, sir." Vexen stared into Roxas's petrified eyes and delivered his punishment. "Detention this afternoon, straight after class." Vexen returned to the front of the room and Roxas sat down again on shaking legs.

Sensing the vibes Axel was sending, Roxas turned to look at Axel but jumped at the sound of the bell dismissing the students. All the students filed out of the classroom, Axel glancing at Roxas in what seemed like an apology before leaving as well. Roxas walked to the front of the class, dreading what Vexen was about to reprimand him on. "Detention on your first day, Mr Strife. How disappointing. You will be writing lines for an hour. 'I will maintain focus in class.' Begin." Roxas took a seat in the front row, took out his notebook and began his dreaded lines. Panicking on the inside, Roxas realised he was going to be getting home late. His father would not be happy. At all. Dismissing the fear, Roxas focused on writing his lines.

What seemed like an eternity later, Vexen released Roxas from his detention. Roxas sprinted to the school gates, hoping Olette would still be there waiting. Luck seemed to be with him as Olette was at the gates looking sick with worry. "Roxas! Where have you been!? I've been worried sick!" Olette exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Olette, I was given detention by Vexen." Olette looked genuinely shocked. Roxas was not the student that attracted punishments like detention. "DETENTION!? What for?" Roxas grimaced at her outburst, and decided against telling her about Axel's note. "Never mind, it's not important. Shall we go?" Olette looked uncertain but agreed.

"How are you getting home?" she asked. Living a considerable distance from the school, Roxas had resigned himself to walking home since the buses had stopped a while ago, and informed Olette but the brunette dismissed the idea immediately. "Nonsense, I'll drop you home! I have my driver's license." Roxas was relieved at not having to walk several miles home. He was already very late. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a hassle." Olette rolled her eyes playfully at Roxas's adorable response and directed him to her car. After giving her his address she took off and after a few minutes of pleasant chatting he was home. Olette honked the horn and with the promise of picking him up tomorrow she sped off.

Roxas turned himself back towards the front door of his new house. Fear had now gripped his heart tightly. His father was not a nice man. He openly despised Roxas, often telling him his grades were never good enough, his athletic ability was weak, his life was a constant disappointment. Roxas's father had not always been this way, though. Before his mother had left them, Ivan had been a good man, a good father. When Roxas's mother left, that all changed. She had vanished, only leaving a note saying couldn't stay any longer and had to leave. It had crushed his father, driving him to become an alcoholic and eventually take out his frustrations on Roxas. Ivan projected his hurt of being abandoned by his wife onto Roxas, frequently blaming him for his mother's disappearance.

What scared Roxas the most was how Ivan had started becoming physical. Ivan was a big man, far taller than Roxas and far stronger. Being unable to defend himself, Ivan had started beating him about a month ago. It only happened when he was drunk but it still terrified Roxas to be around the man. Roxas usually tried to get home before his father, cook dinner quickly then go to his room and stay there until the next morning, but every once in a while Ivan beats him to it and Roxas has to face another night of icing bruises and the occasional black eye.

Summoning any reserves of courage he could, Roxas slid his key into the front door, praying to Gaia that his father wasn't drunk. He had already seen his father's car in the driveway. Opening the door as silently as possible, he entered his house and made a beeline for the staircase but was blocked by the sight he was dreading. Roxas's father was sitting on the staircase holding a can of beer, teeth gritted in anger. Roxas was preparing himself already, tensing his muscles to protect himself from any blows his father might throw suddenly.

"Where have you been, boy?" Ivan gruffed out. Roxas rapidly began sifting through possible excuses in his head before deciding on one. "I got lost, sir. It was my first time walking home from the new school." Roxas prayed his father would buy it. "Oh you got lost, did you? Then tell me who the fuck that was in the pink car who dropped you off!? You thought you could lie to me?" His father began stumbling towards Roxas whose mind was overridden by panic. His father must have seen him get dropped off, and he had completely forgotten Olette had honked her horn before she left. Before Roxas could raise his arms to protect himself, his father slapped him across the face with such force it made him dizzy.

Roxas fell to the floor and curled into a ball, hoping this beating wouldn't be long. Ivan punched him a few times on the arms and once in the stomach. Hard. Knowing they would leave bruises, Roxas's eyes began to tear up. He never felt as helpless as he did after a beating. "Start dinner right now, boy, unless you want some more...encouragement." And with that his father stumbled back to the living room where he would stay and watch TV until he passed out drunk on the couch.

Not wasting any time, Roxas dragged himself to the kitchen and made a gnocchi pasta for the two of them. Being a relatively simple dish Roxas managed to cook it quickly before serving it up into two plates, leaving one for his father on the kitchen bench. Every action involving his arms caused him pain but he had no choice to do what his father wanted. After meticulously cleaning every piece of equipment he used for dinner, he took his dinner and a packet of frozen peas up to his room where he ate quickly and began numbing his arms and stomach with the frozen peas. Luckily his homework load was quite light tonight.

He finished his work quickly, brushed his teeth and changed into his sleeping pants and shirt. Ignoring the bruise on his stomach, Roxas climbed into bed and stared out his window into the beautiful starry sky. Closing his eyes, Roxas tried to keep his emotions in control but couldn't suppress a tear or two escaping his eyes. He would have to ensure he would never get detention again at school. Of course, he didn't blame Axel for what happened but the consequences were never good for Roxas. Taking comfort from the stars watching over him, Roxas closed his eyes and allowed sleep to envelop him in its peaceful embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this story is just writing itself! Hope you're all enjoying it as much as I am. Read and review, lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Chapter 2**

The first thing Roxas was aware of when he woke up was a dull ache in his torso. Gingerly lifting his sleeping shirt he was saddened to find a large foot-shaped bruise on his stomach, coupled with the pain triggered by any small movements. Roxas knew today was going to be a struggle and it wasn't even 8am yet.

Radiant Garden High didn't start classes until 9am, a welcome change from Hollow Bastion High's 8:15am starts. The extra sleep felt glorious. Roxas entered his bathroom adjacent to his small bedroom and started preparations for the day. After showering, brushing teeth and styling his hair into his signature peaks he descended the stairs, having to go slower than usual to ease his aching stomach. As Roxas was making toast his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _Hey Roxas! Don't forget I'm picking you up this morning. I'll be at your house at 8:45am! You'd better be ready :)_

 _Olette._

Roxas felt blessed to have acquired a friend like Olette. Not only was she a genuinely good person, which these days seemed rare, she went out of her way to make sure he had as smooth a first day as possible at his new school. The thought of not having to walk to school with a damaged chest only amplified the smile Roxas was wearing. Mornings were Roxas's favourite time of day. His father had left for work long before Roxas was up just as he did every morning. Although he was alone, he was never lonely in the mornings. It was a time Roxas experienced peace, and he cherished every second.

After packing his lunch Roxas heard a sharp honk from the street. Quickly grabbing his bag and blazer Roxas dashed out the door, locked it and made his way to Olette's car. "Good morning Roxas! Excited for another day at Radiant Garden High?" Olette's bright mood was infectious and Roxas couldn't help but share her dazzling smile. "Hey Olette. Sure am, thanks again for picking me up."

After putting his bag in the back with Olette's he opened the passenger door to get in and was quickly reminded of his stomach bruise as he tried to sit too fast. Inhaling sharply he hoped Olette wasn't aware of his current pain. "Roxas, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Roxas expected nothing less from Olette, her perception was on point. Trying to think of a response he replied "Sorry just banged my ankle on the door, nothing to worry about." Olette looked unconvinced but started the car anyway and rejoined the cars on the street.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Olette decided to spark up a conversation, sensing Roxas was unsure of how to do so. They started chatting about their classes, which teachers they loved or hated, Roxas relaying to Olette his distaste for his history teacher Vexen. "Oh I know what you mean. I had him back in ninth grade. He demanded I tell him in front of the class when the Battle of Hastings was. Who the hell knows that?" Olette vented. "1066?" Roxas replied. Olette's eyebrows shot up at Roxas's correct answer. "Yeah that's it. How did you know that?" Olette inquired. Roxas simply shrugged his shoulders and replied "I've always enjoyed history and dates. I have a good memory." Olette nodded in approval and pulled into the school car park.

Being one of the last cars to enter the school they had to drive to the end of the extensive parking lot and located the last empty spot on school property. Olette cheered and clicked her indicator on, starting her swerve in but was shocked to see a flashy black car pull into the spot moments before she could. Honking her horn she rolled down her window and yelled "Hey! That was my spot!" The owner of the car stepped out and Roxas was again surprised at the fashion sense of some of these students.

This guy was wearing a trenchcoat that only covered the back half of his body, a shirt that didn't fully cover his stomach and to top it all off, a black beanie. He seemed like a rough jock-type person, the kind that Roxas avoided like the plague back at Hollow Bastion High. He looked at Olette, switched to Roxas and a look of confusion was evident on his face. Locking eyes with Olette again he smirked, locked his car and proceeded towards the school gates. "Man, I hate him. Roxas, that's Seifer, a senior with us. Take my advice and avoid him at all costs. Him and his two goons Fuu and Rai think they run this school." Roxas was surprised to see Olette so riled up. She clearly didn't like this Seifer at all, although she couldn't blame her after Seifer's rude performance.

Sighing heavily, Olette drove out of the car park and parked much further away on a side street. "Sorry Roxas, looks like we're gonna have to walk a bit." Roxas had no problem with that and went to get out of the car, once again forgetting his current predicament with his stomach. He lurched up and was halted by a familiar sharp sting in his chest. Trying to stifle his groan, Roxas's eyes teared up slightly at the pain. "Roxas, what's happening? Why are you having trouble getting in and out of a car?" Roxas cursed Olette's observational gift. "It's nothing Olette. Really." Not wanting to speak about it anymore Roxas headed for the large steel gates.

Olette quickly locked her car and jogged up to join him. "Something isn't right, Roxas. Please tell me if something's wrong." Roxas turned to Olette to berate her for her persistence but was disarmed by Olette's look of genuine concern. He sighed heavily and told her everything was fine. Realising she wasn't going to get any more out of him Olette returned to her bubbly chatting, saying something about going on a dinner date with Hayner tonight. Roxas was only listening half-heartedly. His mind was focusing more on the fact that he had PE today in fourth period. Roxas hoped that whatever they were doing would be gentle on his tender stomach. Suddenly, an image of Axel flashed through his mind and Roxas was overcome with uncertainty. Axel's note yesterday was heavily suggestive and poor Roxas was at a loss of how to respond or act. Deciding it was a matter for another time, Roxas resumed listening to Olette's elated albeit one-sided discussion.

Entering the gates, Roxas and Olette found their group at one of the long tables in the gardens. Roxas was happily reminded of the school's beauty, the table his friends were sitting at was surrounded by a myriad of colourful flowers and plants with the occasional stone fountain to add extra elegance. Roxas and Olette were greeted by everyone and the bell rang the second after they'd taken their seat. Cursing their tardiness, ultimately by Seifer's doing, they regrettably stood up again and made their way to Mathematics with Luxord. Roxas had enjoyed meeting Luxord the day before. They both seemed to share a deep respect for math and knowledge. Luxord had quickly become Roxas's favourite teacher.

The first three periods passed by quickly and uneventfully, as did lunch. Next, however, was fourth period, PE, which Roxas had been dreading all day. Luckily he also had Sora and Naminé in his class as well as Olette. The four of them made their way to the colossal gymnasium, Sora and Naminé discussing what they hoped would be chosen for sport today. "Man, I hope it's lacrosse again! Remember last week when I hurled it at Rai and almost broke his nose!? Damn, that was a good day." Sora was very similar to Olette, being a very bubbly, extroverted person. Naminé, however, was almost identical to Roxas. They both preferred a more quaint, peaceful atmosphere compared to Olette and Sora's boisterous alternative.

Roxas and Naminé took this opportunity to get to know each other further. Naminé happened to have her birthday on April 1st only two days before Roxas's own. She also had an older sister named Kairi who graduated last year and was now studying to become a veterinarian. They got onto the topic of their post-school endeavours and Roxas was surprised to hear Naminé was striving to become a proper artist. She took out her sketchbook and presented it to Roxas who was thrilled to see what masterpieces she'd created. Each sketch seemed better than the last until Roxas reached her most recent sketch. There on the page was an incredibly realistic drawing of himself. Naminé giggled at Roxas's gobsmacked appearance, taking his silence as a compliment. "I drew this yesterday at lunch while you were meeting everyone in the group. I hope you like it." Roxas thanked her profusely, even more so when she offered the drawing to him to keep.

The group of four reached the gymnasium and Roxas was overcome with a wave of anxiety. Filing in after Olette and Naminé they all approached the steel bleachers and waited for Cid the gym teacher to reveal today's activity. "Shut yer yaps, kids! Today we're doing laps around the school. Get changed and get goin." The students collectively groaned at Cid's choice of activity. Roxas's anxiety levels lowered slightly. Running wouldn't be too bad on his stomach. If they were doing swimming or football then he'd be screwed but running was manageable. He could go slow and play it off as being unfit.

After changing into their sports gear the class assembled outside the large gymnasium. "Five laps around the school. If I hear any complainin' you'll be doin' ten! Go!" Cid's booming voice jolted Roxas into action and he began a gentle jog. Feeling slight discomfort Roxas began to worry about doing five whole laps but noticed Olette and Naminé didn't seem to be fast runners at all. In fact they were doing more of a leisurely pace that Roxas could keep up with. Of course, Sora was leading the class, having sprinted the second Cid had given the command.

Radiant Garden High was a big school. Running around the entirety of it took a solid 10 minutes. So far Roxas had managed two laps and was barely holding himself together. What started as slight discomfort had now evolved into a sharp stabbing pain that seemed to worsen with every breath. Olette and Naminé had decided to do a fast lap and catch up with Roxas again, both noticing Roxas's struggle. It pained Roxas to have them think he was just terribly out of shape. In normal conditions he'd be up there competing with Sora, who'd actually lapped Roxas twice already.

Needing a break, Roxas found the nearest bathroom and thought to try and refresh himself with water. Anticipating the cool liquid, how wonderful it would feel on his blazing face, he was about to push open the bathroom door but stopped himself as he heard what sounded like pained cries. Confusion etched all over his face, Roxas opened the door and was horrified to find a boy no older than fourteen being punched by someone whilst two people were restraining his arms behind his back. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably and begging for mercy. Having heard the door open the abuser stopped himself and turned around to see who'd intruded on his session.

Roxas was alarmed to discover it was Seifer. Looking to the two others, Roxas deduced that these must be Seifer's companions, Rai and Fuu. Both of Seifer's friends were intimidating but for very different reasons. Whereas Rai was a typical meathead jock that would seem to use his fists before his wits, Fuu was a cold, calculating girl seemingly devoid of emotion or empathy. Of the two, Roxas would've been more afraid to confront Fuu then Rai.

Taking the rare opportunity, the young boy fled the bathroom, silently thanking Roxas in his head for distracting Seifer long enough to secure his escape. Seifer locked his gaze on Roxas, who squirmed under its scrutiny. "Look what we've got here, guys. Another lamer that just took the other one's place." Rai grinned maliciously at Seifer's news. Fuu maintained her indifferent glare. Roxas started to panic, his breathing becoming shallow and high. "P-please, I'm sorry I interrupted you, I-I was just looking for some water." Roxas's voice had become high-pitched, his fear painfully evident on his face. "Grab him."

Seifer's command consumed Roxas in fear. Rai and Fuu lunged for Roxas like cobras, each securing an arm and holding it very tightly behind Roxas's back. Roxas began thrashing around, desperate to escape their iron grips on his arms. Realising his futility, Roxas looked at Seifer who was approaching him slowly. "Listen up, new kid. We run this school. Everyone answers to us, everyone obeys us, as you will too." Seifer brought his fist back, poised for a strike. A single tear cascaded down Roxas's cheek as Roxas closed his eyes and waited for the brutal punch to connect. Seeing the tear, Seifer hesitated for a micro-second, then began his attack.

Seifer punched Roxas square in the stomach where his father had abused him the night before. Roxas screamed bloody murder as his body was assaulted with waves of agonising pain. Rai and Fuu, alarmed by Roxas's extreme outburst, unwillingly let him go as he sunk to the floor in more pain than one would expect from a single punch. Seifer raised an eyebrow, realising something wasn't right. After seeing Roxas's tear slide down his face, Seifer decided to lessen the blow, yet Roxas's scream made it sound like he had tripled his force.

Poor Roxas was clutching his stomach and trying to concentrate on breathing in and out, but the pain was too overwhelming. Every intake of breath amplified the pain he was feeling. Seifer, who was undeniably confused, decided to investigate Roxas's agonising cry. Walking over cautiously to the quivering boy on the floor, he pried Roxas's hands off his stomach which he was clutching protectively, and proceeded to lift up his shirt. All three bullies gasped sharply at what they saw on Roxas's stomach.

A multi-coloured bruise in the clear shape of a foot was on display on the poor boy's stomach. An overwhelming wave of guilt tore through Seifer, realising he had just assaulted the poor boy directly where the bruise was. Seifer began to panic in his mind, but with his well-constructed mask of indifference he stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Rai followed swiftly but Fuu hesitated. Her mask of apathy had also been broken upon seeing the condition Roxas was in. Seeming almost tempted to help the tormented boy, Fuu shook her head and recollected her thoughts and exited the bathroom as well.

Dark spots began to invade Roxas's vision as the pain was pushing him towards unconsciousness. The last thing he heard and saw before going under was a single voice crying out in shock at seeing his condition, and a beautiful shade of red.


End file.
